


Truth Or Dare. (Cuddling)

by GodFather



Series: Porn Challenge [1]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Dirty Talk (kind of), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn, Truth or Dare, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodFather/pseuds/GodFather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Blake playing truth or dare (The dirty version of it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare. (Cuddling)

“Truth or dare?” Adam asked suddenly, giggling as Blake pressed playful kisses on ticklish spots. 

“What?” Blake asked, his arms getting firm around the other male's body, drawing him closer. 

Adam giggled some more when he'd felt the Blake's cock pressing against his bare naked ass. “Truth or Dare, cowboy? You don't know the game?”

“I know the game, but you wanna play now?” Blake asked.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, then. Truth,” Blake agreed with a shrug.

Adam hummed, thinking of a question. When he got one, he clapped his hand softly with Blake's bare forearm, “Okay, if you can choose one thing to do for the rest of our sex life, would you choose fucking me, or be fucked by me?” 

Blake chuckled, blowing warm air behind Adam's ear, “tough question,” he pointed out with a low hum, “I guess I would choose …. the latter. You're quite good.”

A smirk formed on Adam's lips, as he twisted himself his body just enough to look at Blake, “Yeah? How good?”

Blake pressed a small peek on Adam's lips, then dimpled a big smile, “Real good.” 

Adam returned to his position again, beaming with happiness and pride. “Your turn.”

Blake nodded once, “truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Adam mumbled, feeling Blake's stubble scratching softly on his skin.

Blake hummed ludicrously into Adam's ear, “What is the one thing you love about my lower half?”

Adam burst in laughter the moment Blake finished the question, “No.. I choose dare.”

Blake chuckled again in Adam's ear, “Okay. I dare you to tell me what you like most about my lower half” 

Adam turned his head to bury his face into the pillow below their head. His cheeks burning up, and he was sure he looked like a tomato then, “I hate you,” he said, not meaning it, “my question was easier.”

“'don't care, city boy. You have to tell me.”

Adam didn't look at Blake, and kept his face hidden in the pillow, “you know what I like,” he said, trying to ignore the way Blake's lips were smiling on his neck.

“I don't,” Blake teased, “There's a lot to chose from,” he joked, trying to get Adam to look at him. 

“You do know, you big liar,” Adam insisted, finally looking at Blake. Blake smiled, looking back and forth between his eyes and lips.

“I love hearing you say it,” he said, pressing a kiss just under Adam's ear, making the younger man shiver in response. “Is it my sexy ass? Or …. is it the hair on my legs –“

“What?! no,” Adam cut Blake off, responding to the hair thing. His heart skipped a beat, just because he never thought that Blake knew about Adam's weird attraction to his body hair. 

“You really thought I didn't know?” Blake teased chewing on Adam's earlobe, making the shorter guy grunt, “I'm smarter than you think, city boy.”

“When did you find out,” Adam said reaching behind him to frame Blake's ear with his hand, coaxing Blake to kiss this area more. “Yeah baby, like that.” He meant Blake biting on his ear.

“I've known for a while.” Blake's hand slipped down to the growing length. Adam sighed when long, thick fingers wrapped around his cock, moving along it softly, “you made it obvious a couple of time.”

Adam groaned; Blake's hand started teasing the slit with his pointer finger, the other hand found one of Adam's nipples and stared pinching it, repeatedly, “fuck,” Adam keened, his ass grinding on Blake's cock, trying to get it as excited as his. He felt it hardening with every move, and with every second passed, he felt his ass craving it more and more, “fuck me. Now”

Blake chuckled devilishly. His hand got loose around Adam's cock, making Adam all frustrated, “not before you tell me, what do you like most about my lower half?” he asked again, teasing Adam's nipples with small twists, that sent sparks down Adam's spine, and made his cock twitch in need for attention. “Shit, s-shit.”

“Now?” Adam was panting. There was a fire in his gut, begging to be released. His head was spinning, and his thoughts were getting foggy.

“Yeah.” Blake teased Adam's cock with one single stroke, that left Adam whining and desperate.

"Fuck." Adam cried out, pressing his ass to Blake's cock. “I love this.” It was more of a desperate answer to get Blake down to business. Also, because he was embarrassed to admit out loud.

Blake smiled on Adam's neck. “Love what?” That son of a bitch wasn't going to settle for that answer. He knew what Adam meant, but still teased him anyway. He gave Adam's cock one more stroke, this time he teased the tip with a gentle squeeze. 

Adam bit his bottom lip, trying to hold a whimper in. His ass grinding backward, trying to get Blake to hurry the fuck up, but in vain. “Fuck,” he hissed, “I love your dick, Okay? Could you please fuck me now?”

Blake immediately complied. He tucked his hand under Adam's thigh and lifted it up, “your wish is my command,” he said, before lining his cock with Adam's longing hole. 

"Yeah," Adam whined, feeling the thick head passing through his asshole, stretching him wide. He tried to stay still, but it was impossible not to clamp down on the cock. He needed it all the way in. Blake dug his teeth in Adam's shoulder, grunting loud. His cock was twitching inside, and Adam could feel it; he could feel every fucking inch of it. 

He whimpered when Blake started to move, hips rocking back and forth in a slow, but steady rhythm. Adam moved with him, trying to get him to speed up. Blake did. He started pounding Adam harder, and faster, nailing the prostate with every thrust. Adam whined, as he reached down for his own cock, pumping it with the same rhythm as Blake's hips. His voice let go as it went on, crying and moaning. His body was a quivering mess, and his thigh muscles were tensing, trying to keep his legs open for Blake. Blake's hand was still playing with his nipple, so hard to the point it was slightly painful. Adam loved it like that. On the borders of pain, and Blake knew how keep it bearable and enjoyable.

When Blake was close, his hips started snapping harder with more desperation to get there. He lost the rhythm, but was still pegging all of Adam's sweet spots. Adam knew he wouldn't be able to last for long, either. He wished he could face the other way and kiss Blake, but there was no way in hell he could stop now. His cock twitched in his hand, and balls tightened; his ass clenched hard around Blake's cock, and then he came with a keening wail. Blake was right there behind him, coming and groaning, teeth still dug into Adam's shoulder. 

A moment or two in the after glow, Blake's arms went back around Adam, and their bodies were glued together again. Adam closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth running in his veins, letting the pleasure soar through his body a bit longer. More importantly, he enjoyed Blake - his kisses, his hug and his presence. 

“I love you, big country,” he rasped, melting in Blake's arms.

“I love you too, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [New Tumblr](http://senualtaco.tumblr.com/)


End file.
